MHT/MHTML, short for Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions Hyper Text Markup Language (MIME HTML), is a web page archive format used to combine resources that are typically represented by external links (such as images, Flash animations, Java applets, audio files) with HTML code into a single file. The content of an MHTML file is encoded as if it were an HTML e-mail message, using the MIME type multipart/related. The first part of the file is normally encoded HTML; subsequent parts are additional resources identified by their original URLs and encoded in base64.